Au fil de la lame
by Pakalos
Summary: Sakura a déserté Konoha depuis bien longtemps, dorénavant elle tue à son propre compte. Mais que se passera-t-il quand on lui demandera d'assassiner le prochain prétendant au titre d'Hokage? Surtout que la demande vient de Konoha même. Cela voudra dire un retour forcé au village de son enfance, mais elle a changé et ses anciens camarades aussi...
1. Chapitre 1: Mission

**CHAPITRE** **UPDATÉ** (ok c'est pas français mais je m'en fout)

Coucou!

Voici une nouvelle fic (de nouveau sur naruto, hé oui, jsuis désolée) j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à lire ma première fic _Quand les feuilles se mêlent au sable_ ;-)

En attendant, bonne lecture! Kiss kiss

*

 **Chapitre 1: Mission**

Une nuit noire et silencieuse, comme il y en avait de plus en plus frequemment au Pays du Feu. Une légère brise soulevait parfois les feuilles des arbres, émettant un bruissement inquétant. La nature entière semblait retenir son souffle, dans l'attente oppressante d'un évenement perturbateur qui adviendrait inévitablement. Les contours d'un bâtiment se devinaient dans la nuit. Éclairés par la faible lueur de leurs lanternes, quelques gardes faisaient des aller-retours le long du mur, d'un pas trainant. Invisible à leurs yeux, une ombre se glissa furtivement le long de l'enceinte du bâtiment. Un quartier de lune éclaira brièvement l'intru avant qu'un nuage ne la dissimule de nouveau. Il s'agissait sans conteste d'une jeune femme, une combinaison sombre soulignant les courbes de son corps élancé. Si les gardes avaient été plus attentifs, il auraient pu entrapercevoir le léger reflet provenant de la jeune femme. En effet, un masque couleur nacre, couvrait son visage, empêchant de dévoiler son identité au premier venu. Il était à l'image d'une tête de chat, deux larmes rouges sang peintes aux coins des yeux en amandes. Au travers des fentes, on pouvait apercevoir un éclair vert, ressemblant à s'y méprendre aux yeux d'un félin.

La jeune femme sauta avec souplesse sur le mur de l'enceinte. Elle fléchit les genoux et s'accroupit. Immobile, elle y resta un moment, savourant l'instant tel un prédateur surveillant sa proie. Un garde se trouvait à quelques pas mais ne l'apercevait pas, inconscient du danger qui le menaçait. Esquissant un sourire froid derrière son masque, la jeune femme se glissa silencieusement dans le jardin entourant une luxueuse demeure. Celle-ci appartenait au riche et cupide seigneur de la cité située un peu plus en aval. Cet homme immonde exhortait ses habitants à lui payer toujours plus d'impôts, en échange de quoi il chargerait soit-disant des hommes de protéger la ville d'éventuels brigands et pillards. Mais il ne fallait pas se leurer, il s'agissait plus de surveillance à domicile qu'autre chose. En aucun cas, le seigneur ne souhaitait que ses sujets ne s'échappent, et, avec eux, son cher moyen de subvention. Une fois entré dans la ville, on ne pouvait en sortir qu'en obtenant l'autorisation du seigneur en personne. Un homme qui ne gouvernait que par la contrainte et la peur, ne méritait pas de diriger.

Pour la jeune femme, cela avait été un jeu d'enfant de se faufiler dans la ville. De même jusqu'à la demeure construite avec l'argent des citoyens. Se jouer de tous ces gardes patauds et stupides n'avait rien de bien compliqué, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se délecter de leur aveuglement, allant jusqu'à les provoquer en haut d'un toit, alors qu'il ne l'appercevaient pas. Le seigneur n'avait même pas songé à engager quelques ninjas pour satisfaire à la sécurité de la cité, cela aurait été trop onéreux sans doute... Et l'homme semblait tenir bien plus à son argent qu'à ses sujets, qu'il volait sans aucun remord apparant.

Respectant le silence de la nuit, la jeune femme s'avança vers la demeure sans faire craquer une seule brindille. Contournant le long bâtiment, elle se mit en quête de l'entrée la plus facilitatrice à son intrusion. Ce type de construction présentait une ouverture sur chacun des côtés du bâtiment. Bien sûr, il y avait tout de même un garde à chaque entrée, le seigneur, bien que cupide, n'était pas idiot et se doutait bien qu'en ne gouvernant que par la crainte, cette crainte pouvait facilement se muer en une haine dévastatrice.

La jeune femme repéra rapidement l'entrée la plus éloignée et la mieux gardée, le triple des effectifs se trouvait là. D'un saut, elle attrapa le rebord du toit et, à la force de ses bras, se propulsa pour atterrir avec souplesse sur le toit.

\- Hé! T'as pas entendu un truc?

\- Quoi? Nan, ça doit être un chat...

La jeune femme au masque de félin eu un rire silencieux, en effet, c'était bien un "chat" qui se trouvait au dessus d'eux. Lentement, elle sortit de la sacoche à sa ceinture, trois fléchettes imbibées d'un poison de sa composition. D'un geste sûr, elle les lança vers les trois hommes. Les flèches mortelles attegnant leurs cibles, les trois hommes eurent à peine le temps de s'étonner qu'ils s'effondrent sans douleur et sans bruit. Rapide, précise et mortelle, c'était en cela que se caractérisait la jeune femme. Un ninja se devait d'agir dans l'ombre et avec précision, or il n'y avait désormais plus aucun doute quant à la nature de l'intruse plus que discrète.

La jeune femme sauta du toit et atterrit doucement au sol, et poussa le panneau coulissant afin de découvrir l'entrée. Elle se glissa avec précaution dans l'obscurité de la demeure, ayant vérifié au préalable d'éventuelles traces de chakra. Ses pieds semblaient frôler le bois précieux couvrant le sol de la demeure. Longeant le couloir, elle atteignit rapidement une pièce d'où perçait un peu de lumière. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil discret à l'intérieur, et un mince sourire dénué de toute émotion étira ses lèvres. Elle avait vu juste, une entrée dissimulée mais avec plus de protection qu'il n'en fallait, conduisait forcément à la chambre du maître des lieux.

L'homme était assis en tailleur, dos à l'entrée, il semblait écrire une lettre à la faible lueur d'une bougie. Attrapant un kunaï accroché à sa cuisse, la jeune femme s'approcha à pas mesurés de l'homme, son arme devant elle. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre, l'homme se retourna brusquement, comme mût par un instinct de survie, et se retrouva face à un masque imaculé ne trahissant pas la moindre expression. Sans attendre qu'il émette le moindre son, la jeune femme enfonça son kunai dans le ventre de l'homme, et le remonta d'un geste vif, pour trancher le diaphragme et atteindre le coeur. Un individu tel que lui n'avait pas droit à une quelconque forme de pitié, sa mort n'aurait pas le même goût que celle de ses gardes. L'homme écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur et ouvrit la bouche à la recherche d'oxygène, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Du sang s'échappait abondamment de la plaie béante, tachant les mains et les vêtements de la jeune femme impassible.

\- Qui...

Le reste de la phrase que l'homme avait tenté de prononcer se termina en un abominable gargouillis écarlate, éclaboussant au passage le masque nacré.

La jeune femme regarda sans ciller sa victime s'effondrer à ses pieds dans la flaque de son propre sang. Agonisant, les membres de l'homme tremblèrent encore quelques secondes avant de retomber, inertes. S'écartant du spectacle macabre qu'elle avait elle même mit en scène, la jeune femme fouilla dans sa sacoche. Elle en sortit une poignée de pétales roses et les fit glisser de sa main avec douceur. Flottant dans les airs, le temps sembla ralentir, alors qu'ils tombaient avec légèreté sur la flaque de sang. La flamme de la bougie vacilla, colorant les pétales roses d'un rouge clair. Ce petit rituel était la signature de ses crimes, la revendication de son acte, assurant à son commanditaire qu'elle était bel et bien celle qui avait exécuté le vil homme cupide.

La jeune femme remarqua alors que la lettre que le seigneur écrivait auparavant avait été épargnée, délivrant un message partiellement terminé :

 _Cher ami,_

 _J'ai chargés des connaissances de se renseigner à propos ce que vous m'aviez demandé, bien sûr je me suis assuré qu'ils ne puissent plus dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur notre petite affaire. D'après le rapport, il semblerait en effet que ce que nous cherchons est bien au Pays du Feu..._

 _D'autre part, je pense_ _que mon fils aîné complote contre moi, je crois qu'il a l'intention de charger quelqu'un de m'éliminer,_ _mais je_

La lettre s'arrêtait là, l'homme n'avait pas pu terminer. La jeune femme eu un rictus. L'humain pouvait se montrer bien cruel parfois. Elle embarqua la lettre dans sa sacoche. Inutile de laisser d'éventuelles traces qui pourraient conduire à son commanditaire.

La jeune femme se faufila jusqu'à la sortie et s'éclipsa tout aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue. Sautant de toits en toits, elle quitta rapidement la ville et ses habitants, à présent délivrés de leur bourreau. À supposer que son successeur ne suive pas son exemple. Les hommes étaient parfois prêts à tout pour le pouvoir, et d'autres ne servaient qu'à être des outils leur permettant de réaliser leurs folles ambitions.

Après avoir dépassé le bosquet qui entourait la ville, la jeune femme avisa une rivière qui coulait non loin. Elle décida de s'y arrêter pour se laver, son crime ayant laissé des traces. À l'aide de parchemins, elle dressa une barrière et quelques pièges pour ne pas se faire surprendre, car elle savait très bien que l'on se relâchait durant un bain, même un ninja. Elle se déshabilla enfin et ôta son masque, libérant sa chevelure rose.

 _Qui..._

En se glissant dans l'eau, la jeune femme repensa au dernier mot de l'homme qu'elle avait froidement assassiné. En effet, qui? Qui était-elle? Elle même ne se souvenait plus vraiment, il fallait dire qu'elle changeait si souvent d'identité, qu'il en était devenu difficile de démêler le vrai du faux. Ou bien était-ce pour oublier?

Le corps à moitié immergé, la jeune femme fixa le doux reflet de la lune sur l'eau. Alors qu'elle se plongea entièrement sous l'eau, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête, l'eau ondula un instant, à l'image de la flaque dans laquelle elle avait abandonné l'homme. La jeune femme repensa aux pétales roses. C'était des pétales de cerisier. Elle voulait oublier son passé, mais la façon dont elle signait son crime, ne le lui rappelait que durement. Néanmoins elle tenait à garder cette image.

 _C'est vrai,_ pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux _, avant on m'appelait… Sakura…_

*

Et voilà ce premier chapitre updaté!!! Je vous avez dit que je ne savais pas si je continuais ce texte ou pas, et bien j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai dorénavant plusieurs fils conducteurs et donc que je vais (a priori) continuer à écrire _Au fil de la lame_!!!!! Du coup j'ai dû le modifier un peu pour inclure quelques éléments de l'intrigue. Voilà, voilà!!! J'espère que ça vous a plu, donnez moipa votre avis dans les reviews!!! ;-)

Kiss kiss les amis!


	2. Chapitre 2: La Taverne de Kaito

**Salut à tous!**

Voilà le second chapitre de _Au fil de la lame._ Désolée pour le léger retard... Pardon? Que... Comment vous dites? Qua... quatre mois! Noooon pas possible! Gomen! J'ai eu une "petite" panne d'inspiration... Bref, bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 2 :**

La taverne était bruyante et animée. Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, elle ne désemplissait pas et l'alcool coulait à flot parmi les nombreux clients, qui, saouls pour la plupart, hurlaient à tue-tête ce qui semblait être une chanson grivoise. Mais chacun y allant de son goût, le résultat se révélait plutôt être un véritable capharnaüm. Ce genre d'endroit n'était, pour ainsi dire, pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de recommandable… il regorgeait d'ivrognes et de bandits, si bien qu'à chaque nuit, plus d'une bagarre éclatait pour une raison quelconque. Enfin, les villageois eux-même n'étaient pas des enfants de coeur et n'y trouvaient donc rien à redire. Devenu une sorte de refuge à tout les malfrats de la région, le village avait ses propres règles qui, par ailleurs, transgressaient la plupart des lois établies par les conseillers du Daimio du Pays du Feu. Le maire s'assurait tout de même que taxes et impôts soit payés, de manière à ce que les autorités ne viennent pas se mêler de leurs petites affaires.

Ce soir-là, donc, la taverne de Kaito était, comme à l'accoutumée, remplie de divers voyous en tous genres, allant du simple petit voleur au plus sanglant des meurtriers. Et, comme d'habitude, les homme accostaient joyeusement les serveuses en leur demandant toujours plus à boire.

Dans l'ombre d'un coin, observant tout ce joyeux remue-ménage, une jeune femme aux cheveux curieusement roses sirotait tranquillement un verre de saké, adossée au dossier de sa chaise, les bottes négligemment posés sur la table. Contrairement à la plupart des clients de Kaito, elle ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'ébriété, malgré les trois verres vides sur la table. Elle avait une attitude nonchalante, mais ceux qui l'avaient reconnue savaient qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à cette apparence, sous peine de se retrouver en une fraction de seconde avec un kunaï sous la gorge. Un fin observateur accorderait que malgré le fait qu'elle soit la seule femme présente dans la taverne, exceptées les serveuses, elle s'accordait parfaitement au décor lugubre et malsain de l'endroit. Il émanait d'elle une aura de puissance et de danger qui intimidait même les plus costauds, sauf s'ils étaient aussi stupides que grands. Sa tenue sombre, ses grosses bottes et sa veste en cuir ainsi que l'étrange couteau à sa ceinture ajoutaient au tableau quelque peu oppressant. Quant aux rares sourires qui naissaient sur ses lèvres, ils faisaient froid dans le dos, et, en général, les seuls qui l'avaient entraperçu étaient morts par la suite.

Non loin d'elle, à une table située à sa gauche, un homme accosta l'une des serveuses qui lui apportait son énième verre, alors que ses mains s'aventuraient allègrement sur ses fesses.

\- Pas touche mon gros ! fit la jeune femme en lui donnant une tape sur la main. Faut payer pour ça !

\- Allez Mika… Soit sympa…

\- C'est toujours non ! T'es même pas capable de payer ta bière, reviens quand t'auras déssaoulé pour nous rendre ce que tu nous dois déjà !

Et elle planta là l'homme déconfit dont les camarades riaient grassement de son infortune.

Tout en examinant un à un les clients de la taverne la jeune femme entortilla discrètement une mèche de cheveux rose autour de son doigt. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de son geste, elle soupira puis la relâcha en fronçant les sourcils. Bien qu'elle ait quitté Konoha depuis bientôt cinq ans, elle avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude, et cela ne faisait que lui rappeler la fille superficielle qu'elle avait été. Sasuke-kun par-ci, Sasuke-kun par-là. Pathétique. Et Naruto… Les membres de l'équipe sept… Elle avait bien tenté de les effacer de son esprit, mais, elle ignorait pourquoi, ils étaient les deux seuls dont elle n'arrivait pas à oublier les visages. Trop importants sans doute. Mais douloureux parfois. Quant aux autres, inutile qu'elle se tourmente, elle les avait rangés dans un coin de sa mémoire, dont elle préférait ne pas se rappeler sauf si elle avait besoin d'une information. À quoi bon, de toute façon tout le monde mourrait un jour ou l'autre.

Bien que dans ses pensées, la jeune femme perçu un mouvement derrière elle, légèrement à droite. Elle écarta la tête sur le côté, et sans un regard, elle saisit entre son index et son majeur le kunaï lancé au niveau de son cou. Elle eu un rictus imperceptible et dit simplement :

\- Et bien… Quelle entrée en matière…

Puis, lâchant l'arme qui cliqueta à terre, elle joignit ses mains pour briser le jutsu de dissimulation de son adversaire.

\- Kai !

Un jeune homme brun se matérialisa dans son dos. Il portait une longue cape de voyage qui dissimulait ses autres vêtements, néanmoins, le bandeau à son front indiquait clairement de quel village ninja il venait.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous Sakura-sempaï, fit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Si la jeune femme tiqua sur le nom employé, elle ne le montra pas et se contenta de répliquer :

\- Un jutsu d'aussi faible niveau se détecte immédiatement, je me demandais simplement si vous auriez la courtoisie de m'aborder autrement. Il semblerait que non.

\- Ah-ah, veuillez m'excusez Sakura-sempaï, rit le jeune homme qui ne le paraissait pas le moins du monde. Je m'en serais voulu de vous blesser.

\- Oh ?

Sakura lui fit un sourire et le jeune homme tressailli. Ses yeux verts étaient plantés dans ceux de son interlocuteur et semblaient empêcher ce dernier d'effectuer le moindre geste. Immobile, il vit la jeune femme s'approcher de lui sans pouvoir la lâcher du regard. On aurait dit une panthère jouant avec sa proie, tétanisée de frayeur.

\- Mais, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement bas tandis que l'autre blêmissait, en seriez-vous seulement capable ? Un jeune ninja ne fait pas le poids contre un tueur expérimenté. Vous pourriez vous retrouver allongé dans votre propre sang sans avoir eu le temps de vous demander ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Ou bien… immobilisé à vous faire casser tous les os un par un. Hum ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Non ? fit-elle en voyant qu'il secouait la tête de droite à gauche. Alors, ajouta-t-elle plus durement, un conseil, ne jouez pas avec le feu si vous tenez à la vie.

Elle se rassit tranquillement et reprit son verre de saké laissant le jeune homme tout tremblant.

\- Bien, dit-elle en le sortant de sa torpeur, pour quelle raison Konoha veut-il donc traiter avec moi ? N'ont-ils pas leurs propres ninjas pour accomplir leurs basses besognes ?

Elle savait d'avance la réponse, mais mettre l'autre en position de faiblesse et l'obliger ainsi à se dévoiler était toujours un avantage certain.

\- C'est-à-dire que… ça n'est pas une… une mission dont un ninja du village peut se charger…

 _Une affaire interne donc._

Voyant que Sakura ne répondait pas, le jeune homme continua, hésitant.

\- Et… et depuis que… que la Racine n'existe plus…

\- J'ai entendu ça, en effet.

 _Affaire dont l'Hokage ne doit pas être au courant. Difficile vu que tous les ninjas et ANBU sont à ses ordres maintenant. Voilà pourquoi ils ont besoin d'une aide extérieure. Le Conseil serait dans le coup ? Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être un ex-ninja de la Racine…_

Le jeune homme observait Sakura d'un air anxieux mais admiratif. Bien sûr, il était complètement terrorisé par cette femme mais ce qu'il avait vu d'elle avait fini par le conforter dans son impression. Oui, elle était bel et bien l'héritière de la Sannin légendaire Tsunade, aucun doute. Il témoignait d'elle une force incommensurable, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale. Car, contrairement à ce qu'avait prétendu Sakura, le jutsu qu'il avait utilisé pour se dissimuler était un jutsu héréditaire transmit de générations en générations par son clan et était considéré comme le plus efficace des jutsu de dissimulation parmi les cinq grand pays.

\- Bien, fit soudainement la jeune femme en l'arrachant ainsi à ses pensées, de quoi donc a besoin Konoha qui nécessite mes services ?

\- Tuer un homme.

\- Merci, je me doute que ça n'était pas pour cueillir des fraises.

Face à elle, le jeune homme rougit et balbutia.

\- Heu, oui, je sais que… que vous savez… enfin, que vous faites… heu, je veux dire…

\- Bref, coupa Sakura, qui ?

 _Une question concise et précise, ça devrait la faire, non ?_

Le jeune homme se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas…

\- Bon, et pourquoi doit-il être éliminé ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus… Mais je dois vous indiquer l'endroit où vous rencontrerez une personne qui vous dira tout ce dont vous avez besoin ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- Hum.

Soit il s'agissait d'un piège pour la capturer, après tout elle était une nukenin, soit l'affaire en question faisait tremper des gens haut placés et précautionneux de leurs arrières. Restait à savoir qui était la personne que l'on souhaitait voir disparaître, ça ouvrirait des hypothèses. Tout ce que Sakura pouvait dire pour l'instant c'était que le commanditaire prenait beaucoup de précautions… et que le jeune messager n'allait jamais revenir à Konoha vivant… Sakura le détailla, il était vraiment jeune, entre dix-sept et dix-huit ans peut-être. Il pouvait être mignon dans son genre, avec ses cheveux châtain ébouriffés et ses yeux couleur miel. Beaucoup de filles devait lui courir après, il avait toute la vie devant lui. Et il ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait en se voyant confier une mission de messager, seul, et qui, visiblement, référait à une affaire louche. Bizarrement, Sakura eut envie de le protéger, peut-être était-ce dû à une certaine forme de compassion qu'elle avait pour le jeune homme, ou peut-être à l'admiration qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, ou la témérité dont il avait fait preuve au début, tout en sachant qui elle était.

\- Et où est cet… endroit ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Le village voisin, il y a aussi une taverne, votre informateur vous y retrouvera à midi. Puis vous reviendrez ici où je vous attendrais pour vous donner la moitié du payement si vous accepter la mission.

Sakura se doutait que le payement lui serait donné en main propre par son "informateur" et qu'une autre personne ayant prit son apparence se pointerait pour éliminer le jeune homme.

\- Inutile, répondit Sakura avec un sourire effrayant, puisque vous viendrez avec moi.

Avant que le jeune homme ait pu émettre une quelconque protestation, d'un mouvement fluide et rapide, elle se glissa derrière lui et abattit le tranchant de sa main derrière sa nuque. Le jeune homme s'effondra, sans connaissance. Prenant sur son épaule le corps inanimé, elle traversa la salle et se dirigea vers les escalier menant à sa chambre. Si le volume sonore de la taverne avait quelque peu baissé quand la jeune femme avait mit au tapis son compagnon d'un seul coup, personne ne fit de remarque et dès que Sakura eut disparu avec son paquet, les conversations reprirent comme si de rien n'était. Après tout c'était monnaie courante dans ce village.

 **Bon, ben voilà voilà**

Vous l'attendiez celui-là, hein? L'action et l'intrigue arrivent ;)

Kiss kiss les amis, à la prochaine!

 **Reviews, please? Au moins pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir et me donne envie d'écrire la suite ;)**


End file.
